Question: How many significant figures does $9421.74270$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${9421.7427}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{9421.74270}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.